bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Beauty Day Event
= Event Description = This was a temporary event that started on September 9, 2016. Get everybody ready to celebrate Beauty Day with the grandeur it deserves! Wish your citizens well, receive unique gifts, collect resources, and complete all the quests on time to obtain the Diamond Boutique. Completing the event involves completing 10 quests. = Duration and Reward = Event Duration: 12 days Final reward: Diamond Boutique Tasks are designed around the following items: This is a hybrid event, combining collecting- and production-tasks. From citizens you get for 1 Gifts For the completion of the tasks the player needs to acquire gifts. The Gem Coffer and the Jewelry Box can be found with citizens wandering around. The Festive Small Gift Box is a gift to be sent and received from friends. = VIP Active Bonuses = Active VIP bonuses can help you acquire event resources more quickly. Active bonuses must be activated using a certificate. See the VIP page for more information. = Event Tasks = 1. Saving Grace Everybody is getting ready to celebrate Beauty Day and wish their favorite mayor well. The citizens have special gifts for you, exquisite pearls. You just need to collect Berries to celebrate the holiday properly. * Receive 25 Pearls from your citizens * Produce 15 Berries (30 minutes each from Farm) Reward: 1, 6000, 100, 500 2. Bearing Gifts Some of your citizens have had the incredible luck to find gems, which they want to give to you in honor of Beauty Day. PLease accept their gifts! * Receive 3 Jewelry Boxes from your citizens (Costs: 25 Aquamarines each) * Receive 20 Aquamarines from your citizens Reward: 1, 7500, 125, 550 3. The Gleam of Gems Wish other mayors prosperity and good fortune, and flaunt your own, by sending them unique gifts. After all, you have valuable assets: your citizens. These lucky people have found yet another gem deposit, a trove of emeralds! * Send 10 Festive Small Gift Boxes to your friends. (250 Pearls total - that's a lot!) * Receive 50 Emeralds from your citizens. Reward: 15.000, 250, 800 Reward! Amethyst Boutique 4. Raking in the Profits Everyone likes to go shopping on a holiday! Show your citizens how you appreciate them by building an Amethyst Boutique, while you yourself can appreciate the profit it brings. * Collect profit 5 times from your Amethyst Boutique. * Receive 10 Gem Coffers from your citizens (-15 each) Reward: 1, 9000, 150, 600 5. New Gifts Who doesn't like giving and receiving gifts? This time, you are on the receiving end as you friends have sent you special gifts and your citizens have a gift of aquamarines to give you too! * Receive 20 Festive Small Gift Boxes from your friends. * Receive 20 Aquamarines from your citizens. Reward: 1, 10500, 175, 650 6. Brilliant Solutions The Amethyst Boutique is understaffed! Upgrade it to hire more staff so anyone who wishes to can enjoy a shopping spree on Beaty Day. * Upgrade your Amethyst Boutique to level 3. * Receive 25 Pearls from your citizens. Reward: 1, 12.000, 200, 700 7. The Good of All Don't forget to keep up friendly relations with your neighbors; send other cities' mayors gifts! Your citizens have more gifts of gems to give you, so you can receive and give at the same time! * Send your friends 5 Festive Small Gift Boxes (125 Pearls total) * Receive 40 Gem Coffers from your citizens (-15 each) Reward: 20.000, 350, 1100 Reward! Ruby Boutique 8. New Impressions The new boutique is popular with the city's population and its guests alike, so don't forget to collect profit from it. You can use the income to organize new sightseeing tours. * Collect profit 3 times from your Ruby Boutique * Start 10 trips from your Terminal (can be any trips) Reward: 1, 13500 225, 750 9. Flowers for All More and more tourists are arriving in your city to celebrate Beauty Day. Make sure your city lives up to its reputation; decorate it with exquisite flowers! Also, don't forget to accept gift from your citizens. Yes, they have come up with more! * Receive 5 Jewellry Boxes from your Citizens * Make 60 flowers (4 hour each from Farm) Reward: 1, 15000, 250, 800 10. Finishing Touches You are doing extremely well! Even more tourists are on their way to visit the new boutique. Upgrade it to the maximum level! And show your citizens how much you appreciate them: Accept their gifts of emeralds! * Receive 15 Emeralds from your citizens * Upgrade your Ruby Boutique to level 4 Reward: 35.000, 500, 5500 =Achievements= As usual there are achievements tied to the event: * Boutique Diamond Build the Diamond Boutique Reward: 75, 150,000, 10, 15 * Architectural Treasure Upgrade your Diamond Boutique to level 5 Reward: 200, 75,000, 15, 25 Category:Event